Ms. Karolyn Buttle is supported by the grant, in part, to train users on the HVEM. She is supervised by the Resource Director Dr. C.L. Rieder and by M. Marko, and is kept abreast of the latest technical information on the HVEM operation by Mr. Barnard. During HVEM training sessions Ms. Buttle sits with the user, and gives instructions on how to tilt the specimen, use the TV system for focusing, take pictures, etc. She is then responsible for assisting the user should any problems arise, and for changing specimens and developing negatives. In collaboration with M. Marko and Dr. Rieder, she helps the user decide the best thickness and stain to use for the project, and gives advice on further work that might involve use of Sterecon or tomography. In many cases, Ms. Buttle also trains the user in thick-section techniques, and in how to stain sections for HVEM. In addition to her teaching/training responsibilities, Ms. Buttle is also responsible for HVEM user corre spondence and for our mailed-in grid screening service. In our publications and presentations, we emphasize the special utility of the HVEM for very thick sections and for electron tomography of large volumes, and thus seek to increase interest in using our facility.